


What He Left Behind

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: Like A Dream [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year after he leaves, Era finds something in the rotunda that doesn't belong there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble to help with writer's block and also to be the end of my canonverse Era Lavellan one-shots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

 

After being left behind in Crestwood, Era spent as little time as possible around Solas. Her own way of getting revenge on him for acting as though he didn’t actually care for her. She knew that he still did, deep down he still loved her. And she knew that it was childish to give him the silent treatment as way of lashing out. But she didn’t care.

Era refused to look in mirrors after all that had happened, her reflection triggering a certain rage inside of her that made her chest tight and caused her hands clench into fists. The last time the elf had seen her face was when she finally pulled down her ponytail and didn’t tie it back up. She’d gone for so long always keeping it up that she was unfamiliar with how her ginger locks framed her face. Era had run her fingers through the strands, staring at the stranger’s face before her.

It was then that she decided to leave her hair down. Before she held it up to proudly display her vallaslin. Now, without the blood markings, she had nothing to show.

No one said anything about the elf’s change of appearance, because it was obvious why she’d done it. That evening Iron Bull simply invited her to drink, Sera asked her to help with pranks, and Varric invited her to a game of Wicked Grace. Era went with each of them, finding some comfort in the knowledge that at least her closest friends were still there for her.

After facing Corypheus for the last time, and returning to find Solas was gone, she snapped. The little elf broke down into tears once away from the festivities. He’d left with no explanation, after he had promised her that everything would be made clear once Corypheus had been dealt with. He had broken that promise and she felt her chest tighten and twist until she nearly collapsed from the pain. Era choked on sobs and cries, her nails leaving deep imprints on her palm

She was found passed out on her bed later by her friends.

Once all the tears that she could shed were dried, Era tried desperately to move on. For months she threw herself into her work for the Inquisition, putting far more effort than she’d ever done before. It concerned her companions, who worried about her mental stability. But she insisted that she was fine, so they let her be.

After a few months she relaxed. Sera was able to poke fun with her best friend again, Bull had his drinking buddy back, and Varric wasn’t stuck playing games alone with Josephine. There would always be something a little different about her, but they cared for her regardless. She was still their Era no matter what.

Nearly a year after Solas left Era found herself standing in the rotunda, staring at the desk he used to sit and work at. Her heart was beating fast and her chest tightened at the sight of the wolf’s jaw necklace sitting on his desk. It was a constant with Solas, something he always had on him. For it to be here instead of with him…

Era picked it up, her thumb brushing against the bone as she felt tears well up in her eyes for the first time in a long while. Her breath caught in her throat and she made her way over to the couch against the wall. A choked sob escaped from her lips and she held the necklace close to her chest as she shook.

“Ginger?” Varric’s voice started, his nickname for her echoing off of the round walls. “Is everything okay?” He trailed off when he saw the elf folded against herself on the couch. “Maker... Ginger what happened?”

It wasn’t long before Leliana and Dorian had come down from the stairs above to check up on their Inquisitor. All of them were shocked by what she held in her hand.

Leliana sent out her scouts to search the mountains for Solas soon after. It wasn’t so much about finding him for Era as it was finding him for other pressing concerns. He’d somehow managed to break into Skyhold unnoticed and she wouldn’t stand for such a breach in security. Dorian sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and offering comfort. Varric left to tell their other companions what had happened.

Era calmed down into a silence that made Dorian nervous. She was no longer crying, no longer shaking. She simply leaned against him, the only movement she made was her thumb running against the necklace that she’d put on. It was unlike her, but he didn’t dare say anything to her about it. He only stayed as quiet as her.

The necklace left Era with more questions that she’d started with. She didn’t understand anything anymore, but she was like a fire. She burned for a while before the flames started to die, leaving behind ashes. Era was fizzling out, the flaming questions leaving her as nothing but charred remains. She was coming to the realization that her answers may never go answered.

But that was okay. As much as it hurt her to be left in the dark, she didn’t have to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Comments are appreciated, but not necessary


End file.
